1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a file, and more particularly to a compartmented file.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,509 to Su and comprise an accordion type configuration. However, the accordion portion of the file may not be solidly retained in place such that the documents may be easily disengaged from the file.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional compartmented files.